


Shadows on Tython

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before: It should have been a quiet journey for the disguised Pureblood, but when the shuttle she'd been travelling on responded to a distress call, Khel was one of the six survivors who fought for her life against a mysterious alien. After vanquishing it, Khel, still in disguise and assuming the identity of Master Shai, traveled to Tython with Master Orion Tenta'kel intending to appear before the Jedi Council...A dream come true for her. Although the Council refused to receive them, she promised the Jedi Master she'd do whatever she could to help and support him. They parted ways...</p>
<p>Now: Khel's desire to visit Tython had been an almost physical ache, and now that she's made it, there is a magnificent library archive for her to plunder...But has her disguise been enough to conceal her true identity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows on Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after some RP on SWTOR:Ebon Hawk.

“ _Darth Sion_ ; a research subject worthy of keeping such odd hours?”

 

The man’s voice was quiet, soft spoken but enough to snap Khel awake. It was dark, and it hadn’t been before. She was now the only one, but for the Jedi and his two companions who remained near the entrance to the archives.

 

She quickly cursed under her breath; such a foolish mistake to let herself drift off...Though the voice of the gatekeeper had been rather pleasant. Too pleasant, it seems, because she’d apparently become comfortable enough to fall asleep.

 

It took her a moment to remember she’d made herself comfortable in the library, too, though not long to notice the Jedi who’d joined her at the table. He was not an old man, though not young either; a human of probably thirty years, give or take. Khel followed his gaze to the interface before her, the one displaying historical information about a Sith who’d lived centuries ago, however little that was, and then reached to deactivate it. Datapadds were scattered across the surface of the table.

 

“I thought,” she began, grateful that her mask was still in place; it did a fair job of hiding both her imperial accent and her embarrassment at having been caught off guard, “The pursuit of knowledge to be something you Jedi value immensely.” She busied herself gathering the datapadds.

 

“ _You_ Jedi,” the man lifted his brow with a smile. A knowing smile. “Not _we_ Jedi?”

 

Khel hesitated only a moment to cast a glance to the human, and then to each of his companions. A blue-skinned Nautolan stood, hands folded, by the entrance with another, younger, human man.  Khel stood as though to depart and the Jedi echoed the movement. “...May I help you with something, Master...?” she prompted.

 

“Oren,” responded the Jedi, “And you can help by telling me the truth.”

 

“The truth.” Khel echoed, beginning to bristle. Habit encouraged her to seek alternate exits, and to get an idea how many Jedi were between herself and the door. It’d be more complicated if she had to fight them, naturally, but she hoped she wouldn’t have to---

 

“Master Shai,” Master Oren took a long breath, “What are your intentions here?”

 

Khel had turned as though to leave, but looked back at him curiously at his question. “...What?” she frowned and quickly added, “I’m doing...research.” she held up a handful of the padds. “For Master Orion Tenta’kel.” It wasn’t a lie, but as with most everything she said and did these days it wasn’t altogether truthful either. She had combed their archives for information, and having done that had been unable to resist the urge to search for information on Sion, and the dark rituals surrounding his rumored abilities.

 

“So I see,” Master Oren confirmed with a slight nod. “But I think you know that’s not what I’m referring to. That is not the only reason you’ve come here.”

 

Khel sharply narrowed her eyes. Although she could clearly see the saber clipped to his belt, he had made no move to uncover it or reach for it. It remained peacefully at his side. Obligingly she offered the same, though she was sure he could sense her anxiety growing.

 

Oren did seem to be aware of her concerns and she sensed the sincerity in his words as he assured her, “There is no one here who wishes harm to you.” If you are unwilling to talk, perhaps we could go for a walk and you will listen instead.”

 

The Nautolan Jedi did not speak as he crossed to her, but an open hand and a slight nod at the padds she held was enough to show what he wanted. With a slight chuff, she handed them over and peered curiously at his bowed head and murmur of thanks.

  
Behind her mask Khel set her jaw and returned her attention to Oren, arms folding defensively over her chest. She had little choice but to do as they asked, and with her newfound talents surely she would be able to dodge a few Jedi in the dark if she had to...But the truth was also that she was curious what he had to say. “I will listen.” she confirmed.


End file.
